Blues times three
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Elwood and Jake come home one day to find a girl named Dannie Merter that moved from Castle Rock Oregon to Chicago, is now there room mate, soon to become more... Read On! :  Jake and Elwood OOC              Xx BreannaBluesFrogDuchamp xX
1. Chicago, Illinois

**OK so I was at my dads and I didnt have microsoft word so it was real hard to write this so sorry for any mistakes! And can you see how its Stand by me? If you dont dont worry next chapters have more, hope you like it! :)**

**Xx~BreannaBluesFrogDuchamp~xX**

* * *

"Oh this is just the last thing I need, a little theif from Oregon moving to a new place in Chicago." I said to myself as we were pulling up to the new place.

"Now Dannie, this is your new home. Good luck!" The driver who was my foster 'mom' from Oregon told me.

"Thanks Mrs. Lachance "I said as I was getting out of car with my backpack. Then she drove off and I walked in to my new 'home' aka St. Helens Home of the blessed or whatever...

"Hello! And welcome to your new home, Im Curtis" A guy with a tux, fedora, and black wayffer sunglasses greeted me.

"Hi." I managed to mumble, "Where do I put my stuff?"

"I`ll get some kids to help you, but first tell me a little about yourself?" Curtis asked

"We`ll I like blues music, and I`m about to turn 14 my birthday is July 18, 1952, I`m weird-" he laughed and cut me off, "Well Ive got some kids you might like there bout your age too! But whats your name?"

"Dannie Merter, so where do I put my stuff ?" I asked a little impatiently. "Well all the kids are at the park but I`ll show you your new room. Follow me..." He walked passed a door that was in the middle of the room then on each side of the door was another door. We went through the one on the left that said 10+ on it. Then walked up to the second story and there was one halway, I had the last door.

"Here you go, and dinner is in 3 hours, but you can come down anytime you like." Curtis said.

"Thanks Curtis!" I said, then found myself giving him a hug. "No Problem Dannie, Oh and your room mates are your age but the only ones, if you want I`ll send them up when they come..."

"Sure!" I said then he noded and left me to myself.

My room was small. You walk in and there and on the left is a cot, then next to the bed(cot) was a dresser with a clock and lamp on it. Also a walkway next to the bed. Then on the left of a door is a small closet.

I unpacked my bag, put all my cloths in the closet. Then as I was putting my sketchbook, books, and pencils in to the dresser i found a cool calender. Each month was a diffrent blues band singing and my month (July 1964) was Ray Charels. I hung it above my dresser. Then I hung my bacpack on the door handle.

When I was done I lay on my bed and starred at the celling. I dont know how long I lay there thinking, but it was awhile. That is untill i heard three knocks on my door.

"Yea?" I yelled sitting up in my cot.

"arnt you gonna open the door?" Came from the otherside, it sounded like a boy going through puberty, then a few seconds later another voice a bit deeper said, "Common El, shes not gonna open the door."

"Hey wait a second!" I said getting up and opening the door. There were two boys they both wore black converse high-tops, with black pants, and a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie, they also had black wayfer sunglasses on.

I tried so hard not to laugh, but I failed so bad, I shoulda got an award for that.

"I`m sorry, but you guys are... awesome! where`d you get thoose cool glasses?" I said after my laughing fit.

"The shop down the street..Well Curtis told us you were gonna turn 14 in about a month and that you were our new room mate" The taller one said.

"Cool, whats your name?" I asked, "I`m Elwood and this is my brother Jake, were the Blues brothers." Elwood explained, "Whats your name?"

"I`m Dannie Merter. And I like your last name, I love the blues." I said.

"Thanks, we like the blues also." Elwood smirked, "Cool, hey Jake, you talk at all?" I asked

"No I dont talk, i have a disorder." He said annoyed

"He`s grumpy cause he thinks were missing dinner, you gonna come down?" Elwood asked, "Sure!" I said then we headed to the front, dinning area.

It`s not the best food in the world, but is sure aint the worst! We had a slice of toast and some macoroni and cheese.

After dinner we went back to my room, I sat inbetween the brothers and we talked, I shared some of my past and they shared theirs. That was just the start to our amazing trio, and deffinatley not the end.


	2. Ray?

CHAPTER 2

After about a week in the orphanage I was known as Dannie Blues, i mean it was still the blues bros, just an added member. They got me my own set of cloths, and glasses, we never went anywere without eachother, other than rooms and bathrooms.

Cool thing is they were only four months older than me, and we all liked the same things. they taught me some cool pickpocketing tricks too. Yesterday I got 4 bucks from a little boy who though i was selling ballons, he wanted to by 10 so i said 4 bucks, once he gave it to me i ran.

I put the money i got in my pillow case, and then moved it daily, sometimes hourly if nessisarry.

"Hey Dannie! Common were gonna go to the park!" I could here Jake yelling, "Ok be right there!" I said slipping on my black converse high-tops.

I then jumped off my bed and went out the door, it was 3:30pm and we had till supper which was at 6pm to be back.

"Hey Elwood, where are we actually gonna go?" I asked when we were way out of the range of the orphanage, knowing the park was just a cover story.

"Well we found this cool place in downtown chicago, and thats all the detail I can give you now." he smirked.

I noded, then turned my head to Jake, "Jake, whats this place in downtown Elwoods got us goin to?" I asked hopin to get somthin out of him, yet knowing I wouldnt get squat.

He motioned for me to put my ear closer, "I don`t know shit either!" He almost screamed in my ear. "God your weird, just like Vern..." I laughed to myself thinking of how it had been 4 years scince our Ray Brower incident and now I moved from Castle Rock, Oregon to Chicago, Illinois. I miss Castle Rock, I miss Chris, Gordie, Vern, and Teddy. I miss Chris`s leadership and how he was alway helping me and his cute little button nose that made him look like a little boy, and I miss Gordie cause he helped me to and i love his stories, and Vern oh how I miss how we always exchained pez and how he would always hide behind me when Teddy was picking on him and then I stoped Teddy, and Teddy I miss his laugh and his daredevil side and how he would always talk about the war and his dad and mostly i miss, well him.

"Hey Dannie you ok?" Elwood pulled me out of my daze, "Yea, why?" I managed to studer out.

"Your crying..."

Oh shit i was, i felt the warm tears down my face behind my glasses my eyes were tear filled. I took of my glasses with one hand then whiped the tears off my face with the other, then i shook it off, but what made it worse was that what i just did reminded me of Teddy when we were on the journey.

"Shit, hey I`m sorry guys, just a flash back kindof..." I said putting my glasses back on, they noded and we kept on walking.

After what felt like half hour i asked, "Where is this place?"

"There..." Elwood pointed to a large building that said 'House Of Blues' in real big neon blue letters. My jaw droped and i gave Elwood a hug that probably almost killed him, Jake pryed me off eventualy...

"OhMyGawd! This is amazing! Thank you so much! I love you Bro!" i said hugging him and jake but not real deadly this time.

"Ya ya ya, so are you gonna hug us all day or atualy go inside?" Jake asked

I flipped him the bird and then we walked inside. It was real cool, we seen Ray Charels, he was singin 'Hit the road Jack' it had came out last month but it was bilboard top hits! I started to sing along, and then not only did Jake and Elwood watch me sing, but others did too, even the whole crowd faced me. I didnt realize this until Jake and Elwood were dragging me on stage...

"Common, lets sing, and you like Ray Charels! And hes only 24, so common!" They said, finnaly getting me on stage.

"Ready?" Ray asked, "Yup!" I said.

"1, 2, 1 2 3 4!" he said,

I remembered most of the lyrics for his song while Jake and Ray were echoing the frist lines of the song, wait Jake and Ray? Oh Gawd! That ment-

"Woah woman, woah woman, don`t treat me so mean, Your the meanest ole woman that I ever seen, I guess if you say so, I have to go," Elwood sang, "Thats right!" I heard commin out of my mouth.

Ray and Jake were singing more of the courus, then I joined, "So hit the road Jack and dont you come back, no more, no more, no more, hit the road jack and dont you come back no more."

"well baby, listen baby, dont ya treat me this way, cause ill be back on my feet some day,"Elwood sang more

"dont careif you do cause it understood, you aint got no money and you just aint good" I sang

"well i guess if you say so ill just pack my things and go!" He started to dance now, so i followed.

"So hit the road jack and dont you come back no more no more no more no more, hit the road jack and dont you come back no more!" i sang wavin my finger in the air infront of Elwoods face

"Well?" he asked singing

"dont you come back no more.."

"Uh whatd you say?"

"dont you come back no more"

"i did not understand it!"

"dont you come back no more.."

"I came to talk it over!"

"dont you come back no more.."

"i though we had a better understanding!"

"dont you come back no more.."

"Oh baby dont be so chicken!"

"dont you come back no more.."

"You dont want to see me cry? You dont want to see me cry!"

"dont you come back no more.."

"Oh baby this isnt fair!"

"Ohh yeah..." we said in a union singing the last line.

The crowd cheered, claped, whistled, and said many good things when we finished. Ray Charels even said I was good, he said we could even start a band if we wanted!

"Elwood! I didn`t know you could sing so good!" I said when we were back in the crowd, "Yea well, you werent to bad yourself..." he smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Jake, you were good too!" I said and he smiled, "Yea, your good too, you know we should start a band..."

I grinned, "Jake thats a great idea! Ray even said he could too!"

"Not a bad idea!" Elwood said, by that time we were all smiling.

Moments later we were backstage with Ray asking him to join our band.

"Well what would it be called?" he asked

"We havent came up with anything yet but thats easy!" Jake said wanting an answer

"Why not, heres my number," he wrote a number down on a peice of... i dont know what it was but i transfered it to paper after he gave it to me, "Call me when we need to rehurse, and you guys have a good day!"

"You to Ray!" We all said, then I gave him a hug.

Soon after my watch beeped and we had 45 min to get back or no supper, so we headed to the orphanage and got there with 3 min to spare.

"Hello Blues, how was the park?" Curtis asked when we got back.

"Good, a hobo got us to sing 'Hit the road jack' and it was fun." I said and the boys noded, Jake went to far with the lies and Elwood was pretty good exept for he sometimes says um, which shows hes lying.

"Fun, well its supper and you guys better hurry..." he said showing us to the mess hall. Tonight was bread and chicken tenders, Jake got all but 1 chicken tender out of ours and Elwood and I got 1 1/2 peices of toast.

After dinner we were headed to our rooms, and dont tell the penguin this but, Elwood, Jake, and I made a hole it the closet walls so we could talk to eachother at night. we had a cup phone we sometimes used too.

We stayed up using the cup phones untill 2am, Curtis heard me laughing and we were told lights out immedeatly or else, and went to bed around 2:15am.


End file.
